It Was Love At First Bite
by ILoveMyGeeWay
Summary: Ferard/FraGee Slash/Yaoi/Boy Love. Frank Iero is a half Vampire and helplessly in Love with the full vampire Gerard Way. But What happens when Frank's past comes back to haunt, or kill him. I do not own My Chemical Romance. Complete fiction. :D
1. Oh Jeeze, fangirling

**

* * *

**

**It was Love at First Bite**

**

* * *

  
**

-Chapter One-

Oh Jeeze, Fan-girling Over Big, Strong, Sexy Vampires

* * *

"The Vampire stalked his prey. Slowly, he walked along the rafters above, crouched in a predatorily position. As he neared where his victim was sitting he crouched down, scrutinizing the situation and the best way to attack.

"As the hunter planned his attack the prey looked up from his sandwich, sensing someone, or rather, something, watching him. He shook off the feeling and once again started munching on his sandwich.

"The hunter had planned the attack and moved in for the kill."

"The kill? Frankie, I swear to god if you attack me I will kill YOU! Now stop talking like you're a narrator or something." Mikey Way spoke in a loud, irritated voice.

"Hey! The victim is just supposed to look pretty and die! Not talk! Damn it! Fine, I'm leaving!" I started to walk away but I noticed Mikey putting his guard down so I was stealthy as I ran back and jumped down grabbing Mikey and glomping down on his neck.

"Frankie! God Damn it! You're such a bitch! You scared me half to death!" I pulled away laughing. I wiped my mouth; I had gotten spit on myself while biting down on Mikey's neck.

"I'm a vampire; it's my nature, love." I joked with him. He shot me an evil glare and straightened out his jacket and tie. He continued to eat his now half gone sandwich.

"You know, just because we're vampires doesn't mean we can go around biting everyone. Anyways, we're half vampires! Hello!" He stretched his gums away from his teeth, "Our fangs disappear. Only the canines that are slightly larger then humans, not even a noticeable amount, give us away as vampires! All we can do is smell like crazy and heal faster. We have barely any strength like a full blood. Why do I always have to explain this to you? It gets tiring!" He finally finished, letting out a huff of breath. I just stared at him.

"Well, ya know what," I feigned being pissed off, "Maybe I don't WANT to be a mutt. Maybe I want to be a real vampire! Maybe I want to be able to bite people and drink their blood and not have to worry about killing them or getting reprimanded. May be I want to be able to change all of those cute punk rock boys into vampires! No! Better yet, maybe I want to be human! Maybe I want to have sex with a human girl and get them preggo. Yeah, get their eggo preggo biotch!"

Mikey looked at me like I was crazy, hmmmmmm, maybe I am...............nah! "Um okay. Over dramatic much? And I know that's a lie because you love big strong vampires that will protect you and fuck you. Plus, a human girl? Really? You are the definition of gay. So nice try." I laughed, he knew me too well.

"Anyways," he continued, "Speaking of Full bloods. My older bother and his friends are coming to live here. they will be going to our school."

"I thought you were Linda's only child?" Mikey's human mother, Linda, was a kind women and would have spoken about another kid. Spoken about? No. RAVED about! She was a loving women and nearly obsessed over Mikey. We truly do miss the women. She even loved me, which is odd for humans to love vampires, especially half-breeds, that aren't their own.

"I am, James was married to another vampire years ago. So I have a full vampire half brother." Mikey seemed happy enough and his mood reflected on me.

Oh! Another Way! haha. And a full vampire, yummy! Maybe he'll be a sexy beast! OOOOOOOO! Now I wanna see 'em! Hmmmm. I must seduce this sexy beast! Wait what if he is ugly and like all the other vampires here? What if he is a jock?! I clasped my hands to my cheeks, horrified at the thought. Wait silly me. Mikey is his brother, then he couldn't be a jock. Well, that's fine, better then fine, delicious!

"Sooooooooooooooo, what's your brother like? Is he cute? Is he drop dead sexy? Do you have a picture? Oh no! Does he have a mate? Wait! Does he have a problem with half-breeds? I don't think he would be, but is he a jock? Do you think he will like me? Mikey! Stop staring at me all wide-eyed goldfish on crack like! I will call zombies upon you!" I gushed, speaking so fast it was a miracle my tongue didn't tie in a knot.

Well, he's getting here tomorrow with his friends, so you'll see."

"Um, excuse me?! You've known for a while and you've been keeping it from me? You bitch! Imma bite you! Imma bite your fucking face off! You're a cunt! You should have a cunt! You're a filthy girl! You need to be spanked by a big strong vampire. A huge dude that would pound you to the ground, then he'll see me and fall in love with my and want to pound into me but my big, strong, SEXY mate would beat the shit out of him. Then my mate and me would fuck right there; my mate would pound into me and pleasure me until I cry. Then we would go back home and live happily ever after!"

"What am I supposed to say to that?"

"Hmmm? Oh, hah, I thought you left! Oh well. Well hey, I got to go. I've got to go get all dolled up for the coming of the sexy vampires! Haha, later."

".......Bye."

I left a dumbfounded Mikey, what a silly little boy. Well, not so little. Yeah, that's right, I walked in on him getting out of the shower. He was not at all little! I wonder if his brother will be that big, oh my god! Maybe even bigger! Oh jeeze, fan-girling over big, strong, sexy vampires!

I went back to my empty home. It was a small one-bedroom apartment. It had the necessities, and lots of music. It was a complete wreck, there were piles of clothes everywhere and my bed, the mattress on the floor had popcorn spilt on it from last night when I jumped watching that stupid 'Diary of the Dead', and I mean that in an endearing sense. It was already around 5 so I quickly started rushing around my apartment moisturizing, exfoliating, and what ever else I needed to do to look my best. I stared at my body in the mirror, hating the reflecting image. I ended up grabbing handfuls of food and eating my life away while waiting to wash off my masks. After I once again stood in front of my mirror, until I couldn't take it anymore and forced myself to throw up. I repeated this a few times before I looked at the clock, realizing it was almost 12.

I finished up with everything and crawled into bead. I watched 'Dawn of the Dead', dropping off in the middle of it and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

So here is the updated version.  
It is not a large change but a change I felt necessary none the less.  
I changed the kinds of vampires. So now, instead of being "fertile" and "Dominate" we have full vampires and half or half-breed vampires.  
They are the offspring when a human and a vampire have a child or the outcome of a human being bitten by a full vampire.  
Only full vampires can create more vampires.

The story took off after I read a story Red Darkness by nothing d'lioncourt.  
Oh Snap! I just name dropped lol.  
Anyways I had the idea of the story but it was missing something but when I read about fertile vampires I thought I found it.  
I did not though, something was still missing. i have found it though and the story progresses and I believe it is better than ever.  
Thank you for all the reviews I have received so far and I hope you guys and gals all embrace the changes!

At least I think there are guys...  
I have thought about it and I always hear about fangirls, are there and boys out there reading this?  
Like fanboys? I wanna meet a fanboy and have fanbabies. haha.  
well, okay, I don't want fanbabies, but it sounded good.  
Fanfriendship?

Review or Gerard will eat your babies.


	2. Damn Zombies!

**

* * *

**

**It Was Love At First Bite**

**

* * *

  
**

-Chapter Two-

Damn Zombies!

* * *

I woke up with a start. I woke up to banging on my door and hearing muffled voices screaming. I jumped up then hid under my covers. Had I paid my bills this month? Yes, yeah I remember because I accidentally ran into the glass door, ha. Then who is it? I sank further into my covers, so only my eyes peaked out.

My door busted open. The sound came filtering in, "Gee, what the hell? You know what, you're so annoying. We're here to get him not scare him to death! What the..." The voice cut off.

Still half asleep I looked up to see a dark figure surrounded by the bright sunlight. I jumped out of the bed, falling on my face screaming "Fucking Zombies!"

I laid there, one leg still on the bed, swearing. I slowly sat up and Mikey was bending over staring at me. Oh shit! How did he find me? Damn! Shit! Fuck! Hell! I hadn't told the rich Mikey Way that I was poor and living on my own. I knew that rich boys don't mingle with poor boys, and I couldn't lose him as a friend, he was my ONLY friend!

"Frankie, are you okay? Seriously, man? Zombies? Did you fall asleep watching 'Dawn of the Dead' again?" Mikey stood there like he hadn't just found out I was a lie, chuckling his life away. I got up so I was sitting on my knees.

"How did you find me? Ummm, are you mad? You aren't going to drop me as a friend, are you? My eyes filled with tears. Mikey's Grin faded, he looked dumbstruck.

"Oh," realization crossed his face. "Well, I followed you home some time ago, sill goose, and you have to stop smoking, it smells like an ashtray in here."

I was confused, very confused, "You knew?"

"Of course, duh. I wouldn't care, I was waiting for you to tell me, which, why didn't you tell me? Oh! My brother is here, wanna meet him? He's just outside the door with two of his friends. They didn't feel right coming in with you in... The state that you're in." Mikey looked down at my body.

"Huh?" I looked down, "Oh." I was blushing like crazy. I was only in my Green Day briefs. I got up and quickly grabbed pants and a shirt that Mikey handed me. Once dressed a voice from outside called, "Come on. We're going to be late."

I finished pulling my shirt down, still half asleep. "Late?"

"Yeah, for school. Duh. You'll have to do your makeup in the car. I want you to meet Gerard. I think you will really like him, he is totally down with half vampires and he's your type, you are his, I could make this work. Come on!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my apartment, giving me barely enough time to grab my smokes, and shutting the door behind us. I shielded my eyes from the sun's bright rays. When my eyes adjusted I looked down at my clothing. I was wearing black skinny jeans and a very tight shirt that was bright pink and had black lettering saying 'tease'. What the fuck? When did I get this shirt? Why do I have girl clothing? Ew, girls.

"Um, can I change my shirt?" I was blushing like crazy. I looked to Mikey, then the man beside him. He was tall and built very well. He wasn't bad looking but he defiantly wasn't my type. He had a fro the size of Niagara falls! So, this is Gerard? Damn, not my mate. Better luck next time old gal.

"Why? You look great! Gerard will love it! haha, I'm Ray Toro by the way." The man with the fro spoke and shook my hand. His voice was very effeminate, wait! He isn't Gerard? Good, I still have a chance, and isn't there suppose to be another guy, two more chances! Where is this Gerard character and his friend? Huh, Mikey is going to make it work? So he is trying to set me up with his brother and apparently he's going to force us to get together peacefully and willingly.

"Shut the hell up! What are you implying? I should drain you!" A man appeared behind Mikey and Ray. He was gorgeous! His long black hair was a perfect mess, contrasting magnificently against his pale skin. He was wearing a black denim jacket over a black tee shirt tight enough to see all the curves and dips of his perfect chest and abdomen. His soft pink lips moved and he was talking. His musical voice washed over me.

"Hey, I'm Mikey's brother, Gerard Way." He reached out to shake my hand. I took his cold as ice hand with perfectly polished black nails. His hand was firm over my dainty one. I looked at our enclosed hands then up to see his smiling face. I stare into his brilliant hazel eyes for a minute before looking away.

"We have to go, we don't want to be late," Mikey spoke. We all walked down the stairs towards Mikey's car. Halfway down I remembered my outfit.

"Hey, can I change this shirt? I don't even know where I got it. It is too small, it doesn't even cover my stomach, my fat is hanging out." They all stopped and stared at me. Mikey smacked me and I flinched back, holding my offended cheek.

"First, you are not fat! Second," Mikey smiled again, " No, you may not change. Third I actually brought the shirt, just for you!" Mikey smirked at my gaping mouth and kept walking. It is too early in the morning for this shit. "So you'll have to deal. Plus, you like really hot, right Gee?"

Gerard just smiled. "Excuse me? You want me to jump your best friend?" A blonde man leaning against Mikey's car spoke. He was built a lot like Ray but he had a normal look to him. He had a blonde Mohawk and thin eyeliner, the only thing marking him as someone like us, an outcast. Damn, even vampires had outcasts. Bitches.

"Sooooo...School?" Gerard asks, trying to break the awkwardness hanging around him.

"What ever, as long as no one tries to rape me," I spoke, "and if someone does, I'll thank Mikey for that." I muttered a 'bitch' under my breath. Gerard seemed to hear it and chuckled. I started walking to school.

"Where are you going, Frank?" Mikey spoke. I was walking away from his car and to the side walk. I stopped and turned on my heel, taking out the cigarettes I shoved in my pocket while leaving, and popped a 'cancer stick' in my mouth.

"Well," I began, "Five people squeezing into your tiny car just seems like too much. So, instead of being squished, and I know I will, I always suffocate in that situation, I'm going to walk, and pray to god that no one rapes me because you refused to let me into my apartment to change, and I don't feel like crawling in the window because I lost my key. And I want to get some fresh air to clear my mind of you going to a clothing store and buying a girl's shirt for me. I also need to reminisce on the times when my best friend wasn't abusive and trying to play matchmaker while breaking into my apartment and scaring me half to death and lecturing me about how smoking is bad when I'm immortal. My body isn't changing unless I eat a lifetime of chocolate doughnuts so I really don't need to worry about cancer. Anyways, I need the exercise. I still need to work off the pounds from our movie night." I sighed, trying to catch my breath, because I had said all that in one breath while filling my lungs with toxic smoke. Maybe he had a point, I might not get cancer but it did effect my oxygen intake.

"You can't walk alone; some one will eat you up." Ray spoke.

"I'll walk with him," Gerard spoke softly.

* * *

Chapter two is here and updated with the half vampire Frankie falling out of bed half naked :D  
That is what I dream about.  
Every time I read through this I wish Gerard would come bursting through my door.  
I hope you like what I added to this chapter, I made Frankie's little rant at the end longer if you did not notice.  
I feel like I made a lot of changes to this chapter, I just hope I'm not losing tough with the feeling that was in it and the comedy that I tried to put in it. I try to keep it as fun and magical and believable. I need to know how I'm doing with that, so you know what yo do!  
REVIEW!

I'm very persuasive.  
So if you review I can have Gee come barging in your door.  
And if you don't Frankie will spit in your coffee.


	3. Calm Down the Looks

* * *

**It Was Love At First Bite**

**

* * *

  
**

-Chapter Three-

Calm Down the Looks

* * *

My heart thudded like crazy in my chest. Calm Frank. Calm. They can hear you, they are all vampires. Think calming music! Ice cream truck music! Dud dud duh dun dun da da dun dun. Oh great! Now I want ice cream! AHHHHH! Gerard is walking over with his sexy saunter and his beautifulness, damn him. Ugh, he should be illegal! He is like a drug! Ummm. Okay. He's smiling at me, oh no. I must look like a deer in headlights!

I nod then turn, continuing on my trek to the sidewalk. I heard Mikey pull away, talking to the blonde, Bob. Then just my footsteps could be heard and my heavy breathing. Damn, I need to calm the fuck down! But, ah! He's so sexy!

I wasn't paying attention and I tripped on the sidewalk where it had cracked and part of it had jutted up. I fell flat on him face. Well, I tried stopping my fall with my hands but just ended up scratching them up.

"Fuck," I swore, sitting on the sidewalk legs bent in front of me. I was staring at my hands and wrists; they had received the most damage. Ugh, I hate my life.

"Are you okay?" Gerard knelt beside me, his bangs covering most of his eyes. OH! He looked so adorable!

"Yeah, I'm used to it by now. Damn, I can be so clumsy!" I heard him chuckle softly. "Hey, don't laugh at me. Anyways, why did you let me fall? You're a full vamp, you could have stopped it!" Now that I thought about it I was furious, Maybe he wanted me to fall, to laugh at me. That would be my luck, to be crushing on a jerk. UGH!

He looked away, seeming to be embarrassed. "I uh. I was distracted, sorry." I kind of just stared at him. Right. Distracted. By what? We were walking through the crumby part of Jersey! Unless he likes polluted rivers, there is nothing to get distracted by. But, he looked so sincere! Oh josh! I just realized how close we are. I felt my cheeks heat up and my heart started to beat faster. Gerard looked over at me concerned; I cursed my damn heart, which only beat faster. What a bitch.

"What were you distracted by?" I had found my voice. Gerard looked embarrassed, but a smirk played on his lips.

"You." God, is it wrong of me for wanting to run my fingers through that messy hair and smother his lips with mine? I guess my heart was going crazy because he looked back at me concerned. I looked away, 100% embarrassed. Way to go me, fuck. Okay, think, smart comeback. Well, what the fuck do I say to that? Ugh. Instead I just moved the bangs that had fallen in front of his face out, brushing them behind his ear.

"Wait, um, what? And if I was distracting you then how did you not notice me fall?" I was confused. I was glad that I got that out with out having an awkward minute or so to think about it. Wow. I'm even sarcastic to myself.

"Well, you do that to me," Gerard extended his hand out to help me up after he stood up. I weakly grabbed his hand. I knew my face was on fire. "You really need to calm down the looks. You look too good. Good enough to eat."

"You can eat me anytime," I said with out thinking. Oh shit. Jeeze. Damn. Fuck. Hell. Cuntass bitches! Now he is going to think I'm a creeper or an easy fuck.

Gerard let out a husky laugh, "Don't tempt me. Come on we got to get to school." I nodded, school, right, that's why I'm here, alone with Gerard. We resumed walking. This time we talked. I was surprised by how much we have in common! We like mostly the same bands but I am more of a punk rock kid and he likes Led Zeppelin, however you say it. Personally, EW, too country for me. He let me borrow his eyeliner to do my makeup, looking in a window to do it.

By the time we arrived at school we were good friends. Honestly, I now know him better that I do Mikey. As we arrived at school I started chewing my lip ring nervously. I'm not sure why but school always made me nervous. Ugh. I felt Gerard's hand on my lower back; he guided me past the jockey guys and to the office.

* * *

I barely changed anything here so it shouldn't cause an uproar.  
Still Reviews will be nice.  
Gerard and Frank are looking forward to them,  
Don't let them down.


	4. These Not So Little Problems

* * *

**It Was Love at First Bite**

* * *

-Chapter four-

These Not So Little Problems

* * *

Gerard went into the office to retrieve his schedule. I waited as Gerard went into the counselor's room. When the returned Gerard was smirking and the little man behind him was sweating uncontrollably and shaking.

I gave Gerard a questioning look and he just shook his head slightly while smiling at me. I knew he would tell me later. If he didn't spill I would just annoy him to death, or re-death, and he would tell all. When we were out of the office I casually asked, "So, what was his problem?" I looked up to Gerard walking next to me.

"Nothing, but I have good news. I persuaded the counselor into putting me into your classes." I stopped and looked at him, mouth agape. He stopped, turned around and stood in front of me. "Is that a problem?" He asked, running his fingers through the bangs of my Mohawk. I blushed an outrageous red.

"Nope, no problem. That's great actually! I mean, uh, in the way that I can help you out with your classes and the layout of the school and everything. Not great like in as though I like you and I'm ubber stoked to be in every class with you, cus I don't like you. I mean, I like you. But, I mean I like you as a friend, I'm not some creeper who you just met and has fallen for you or anything. That would be weird and I'm making a complete fool of myself so I'm going to shut up now." Smooth. I always did have a way with words. Oh great, the sarcasm is back. Why is everyone against me? Even my own mind hates me and is turning against me!

Gerard chuckled and grabbed my hand and pulled my forward, continuing our journey to class. "Well, Frankie, I like you too, as a friend as you so kindly put it, and I think that that little tongue slip you get is awfully cute and you better wise up before you get eaten up because you are being just too cute. But I disagree plenty of people fall for each other on the first day they meet. Haven't you heard of Love at first sight? Romeo and Juliet proclaimed love for each other before they even knew each others names. I always though the idea of love at first bite was rather fine,"

"Love at first bite? Well, I guess I'm not destined to be with Mikey. No sparks there when I bite him. I do get lots of scratches though, watch out for his nails the little bugger is like a cat. Anyways, did you have a good talk with the counselor?" Gerard gave me a knowing smirk and I instantly smiled right back up at him. Gee's arm had somehow made it's way back to my waist with out me realizing.

"It was nice, fun. I'll show you some time." He just kept on smirking, his fangs almost sparkled ominously. I imagines seeing Gee showing the human some of his strength, but soon that human turned into me and instead of killing me Gerard was feeding from me then moving down and... ugh! Stop train of thought there. That's not what he meant even if it did vaguely sound like an invitation for sex. I forced the human scenario back into the front of my mind. Hmmmmmm. Maybe I would like to see that. Sexy Gerard attacking a measly human. yum! Oh I wish to see that!

"Maybe you'll have to show me sometime," I laughed. We reached our class a few seconds before the 30 second bell rang. We walked in, Gerard's arm around my waist still.

A couple of the jocky people looked over. "Hey fags!" The undeniably human jocks called out, luck there weren't any other vampires in here or else their names would all be listed under the dearly departed list. No Vampires call each other fags or other demeaning names with out being considered traders and usually put to death or shunned. Full vampires and half-breeds didn't always get along the best and both have their own separate cliques through out them but all vampires treated each other with respect. I walked to my seat and gently slid in, not wanting to put myself in harm, and silently wished Gerard would follow. I'm the only vampire in here so I have no protection. It's really unfair too because the humans hate the vam.... Gerard. Gerard is here now. How could I forget? I'm so stupid! He's a full vampire! They are so dead. He isn't like me, he has power and can clean up the death in society. I slightly turned my head and looked from the corner of my eye to see Gerard, hand wrapped around the boys throat and squeezing, sneering in his ear.

My breath caught for a second and I felt my senses sharpen, my fangs retracted a little more and a dryness enveloped my throat as I smelt blood. Sure enough Gerard had cut his neck, only slightly with one of his nails. A small line of blood trickled down his neck.

The jock had gone deathly pale. More small cuts appeared as Gerard applied more pressure to his throat, thin lines of blood ran down Gerard's fingers. The corners of my lips instinctively curled up.

"What did you say?" Gerard sneered, disgust and domination ringing in his voice and sketched on his perfect face. I turned more and watched on, fascinated. "_Hmmm?_ I asked you a question. I advise you to answer!" Gerard growled out.

"I-I... I said you guys w-were f-fags! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I didn't know you were a vampire! I'm sorry!" The jock's pleading had Gerard giving off dangerous vibes and an evil smirk played on his lips as his fangs glossed over his bottom lip. YES! My wish had come true! Gerard is everything I've ever wanted and I WILL make him mine!

"So, you are saying that if I weren't a vampire you could be mean to my Frankie? I'm sorry but that just wont do! Come, lets...talk," Gerard lifted the kid out of his seat and walked to the door, the jock stumbling behind him. I frowned as they left. Great, now Gerard is going to kill him and then, while he's gone, the jock's friends are going to kill me. Fantastic.

Well, I had a nice life. I wish I wrote a will, but I have nothing to put in it, just my crappy apartment and a bunch of zombie movies. Right when I find the perfect guy too. I hadn't failed to notice that he called me his either. There is something there... Mikey was good, he helped me find the right guy. I had talked about it with Mikey earlier this week and I clearly was gay and I would never want a female vampire. Honestly, they are all a bunch of life sucking parasites. I find it disgusting, sometimes, when vampires mate with female vampires. Well, not all female vampires, just the typical female vampires. The ones who are beautiful and know it so they flaunt everything and are blood sucking, parasitic, she devil, crazy ass, bitches! The ones who don't love, they choose the best suitable mate at the time and keep him until they find someone better and leave. They are only interested in feeding.

What I find interesting is when two dominate male vampires get together. They must have hot, sweaty, kinky sex. Two dominates together would be fun to watch. I do love dominate guys though, ugh, they are SO hot when they are SUPER dominate in bed but super sweet. Like, I want someone who is hardcore bitchy to people who deserve it and stands for the right ideals and will fight for his rights but super sweet to me and can control me with out hurting me, unless it's like kinky sex, but holds me as an equal in the relationship. It's really complicated and contradicts it's self a lot.

Good god, I'm falling for Gerard. He just showed me that is exactly how he is. I haven't known his for more than a day but I mean, jeeze! We just clicked right away. And He's so sexy too! I only have to think of him and he turns me on!

I snapped back to reality and I stared around, expecting glares. Shocked. I was shocked. Everyone turned away from my gaze and they were all scared. They reeked of fear.

We heard a scream down the hall and they just smelt worse. It was sickeningly sweet. It made me want to go crazy with blood shed and throw up at the same time. I couldn't get away with bloodshed like Gerard can though, he has political power that I couldn't even hope to achieve in this town. I must admit though that the thought of him biting into someone else's neck did put me off a little bit.

The smell is over powering. I feel as though I am choking on it. It's arousing though. God! Too arousing. Doo doo doo doo doo I'm pretending not to notice doo doo doo doo doo. Oh jeeze, great Gerard's back. That's not helping my ever growing problem. Humans! Humans! Think about gross, wimpy, smelly humans! Think of all the gross sounds they make. EW! Like Katrina's stomach right now. That little fetus needs to shut the fuck up! I don't care if it's growing a foot! Damn she's a whore.

Hmmm. that worked some. Now I can at least look at Gerard. "Smells delicious doesn't it?" Gerard spoke, he leaned towards me, his breath hot in my ear, "Very arousing if you ask me," I couldn't stop from blushing, Gerard leaned away, eyes hungry with lust.

It was evident that he too was having a problem. It was even more evident that it was not little, and he was not ashamed. I blushed some more looking back up to his face. He caught me and smirked_. _

_

* * *

_

There you go! This is the update you have all been waiting for!  
Now the story is all patched up and I promise there will be no more changes like that one.  
I hope you guys still enjoy the story and are still going along for the ride.

Next chapter will me _Striking_.  
hint hint. Get what you can out of that.  
I doubt you will be able to guess though.

Review!  
If you do Frankie will do a handstand naked and Gerard will take pics and send them to you.


	5. Strike a Pose

* * *

It Was Love at First Bite

* * *

-Chapter 5-

Strike A Pose

* * *

I decided to eat lunch with Mikey, Gerard, Bob, and Ray. Before meeting the full vampires I had to find Mikey though. I found him at his locker, putting away his binders. "Hey sexy, I love that shirt on you!" I shouted like and over dramatic, loud mouthed girl. I gave Mikey an exaggerated wink when he turned towards me. "Yeah baby, I just wanted to let you know, I'm really into you. Big sexy with glasses! haha Yes! Strike a pose!"

Mikey began doing play boy poses against his locker while I pretended to be snapping photos and screaming encouragements. Mikey pulled off his loose tie and wrapped it around my neck, pulling me closer, "I do it for the sexual thrill," he said seductively while letting go of me and lifting up his shirt to reveal his pink nipple, "Wanna bite?" He both broke out laughing.

"OH GAWD! NO! NO, NO, NO! MIKEY PUT YOUR SHIRT DOWN!" Gerard had come up behind us. We were so engrossed in our strip tease we didn't smell him. "That's sick man, Now I have those dirty images in my head. BLAHH! You're my brother man! No! You are too weird, now come on. We were waiting for you outside while you two were making a porno in the hall." Gerard turned to walk out the door and we followed, Mikey fixing his shirt along the way.

"F-f-fuck me in the backseat." I sang randomly, smiling to Mikey and laughing, earning a head shake from him with a sympathetic smile, yupp he feels bad for himself cus he has a crazy friend. I made sure I still had Mikey's attention then started pretending to be taking pictures of Gerard's ass as he walked in front of us. It kept swinging back and forth in his tight black jeans. Gerard spun on us quickly and caught us as I began taking pictures of Mikey again. We froze and we walked out the door muttering a "you guys are too close of friends." Right before he stepped out of the school I took one last imaginary picture of Gerard.

We followed Gerard, our clothes ruffled, Mikey's from the strip tease and mine from pulling at it uncomfortably all day, damn girls clothing. I hated wearing these damn clothes. I wish I could ride unicorns, naked, to school instead. I want to become a nudist. I don't like clothes. I like bare skin. I wish Gerard would become a nudist. I'd hit that. I would tap that shit all night!

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Mikey gave me a knowing look, I gave him a questioning stare, "I just know," He spoke, slowly nodding his head.

"Fuck you... With a crowbar."

"How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Like sex and Candy."

"Well it doesn't"

"Well I'm sorry, I try. I thought it was orgasmic, I just jizzed in my pants."

"...oh jeeze, so did I" We both broke out laughing.

"Ummm, well then. Are you two okay?" Bob asked.

"What? You didn't jizz in your pants?" I asked.

"No. I jizzed in a cup." Ray spoke up.

"I'm going to jizz in your hair..." Mikey mumbled and we broke out laughing again.

"You can't catch me cus I'm on a mothafuckin boat!" Ray screamed while running around the lamp in the parking lot and back.

"You can't stop me mother fucker cus I'm on a boat!" Mikey went running after him, just to be caught by Bob.

"I gotcho ass," Bob stated and threw him over his shoulder. "so, where we headed?"

"You better believe I fucked a mermaid." Mikey grumbled.

I felt a little let out, I normally would have been present in that little game but I just didn't feel into it today. I don't feel like flirting with other guys anymore. I am starting to get used to Mikey getting so many takers too. He is beautiful and at the head of a powerful clan and just blah and I have no clue but I have no one, just guys who wanna fuck then leave me. No love there. "Fuck the forecast..."

"What the fuck does being on a boat mean? Am I missing something?" Suddenly Gerard was by me asking me about our boats.

"Yes, you are. It's a retarded song by The Lonely Island featuring T-pain that we can't help but love, it's ridiculous." I turned to face him, and had to take a step back, he was closer that I expected.

"And, is this what made you angry at the forecast?" He chuckled when I blushed. Damn, how does he hear everything I say? Doesn't he just get bored and ignore most of it like other vampires? "Nope, never get bored with what you have to say."

"Psychic?"

"No."

"I'm just that predictable?"

"No. I'm just good at reading you, It's funny though, I'm only good at reading you. Well, I could be much better at it, you still surprise me all the time. Oooooh! Get Scared!" My phone had received a text so 'If Only She Knew Voodo Like I Do' started playing.

"Oh my god! You like Get Scared? Oh shii- I think I just fell in love!" We laughed, wow, I am having a good day, I am laughing at every turn! I finally opened my phone and read the text, my muscles stiffening up on its content. A messaged masked by an unknown number stated 'I'll be seeing you soon.' There was no doubt in my mind who it was.

I shut my phone and turned back to Gerard, brushing aside his "Are you okay" and "What is it?" with nothing and wrong number. I don't need to drag him into this war, and that's exactly what this is, a war. I knew it was only a matter of time until I was found, and now It's only a matter of time until war is on my doormat. Hopefully my inner war wont destroy me before this one does.

With a sigh I followed a concerned Gerard to go get lunch. This time I submitted and rode in the car with the others. I ended up sitting on Gerard, I leaned into him, wrapping my arms around him and resting my nose in the crook of his neck. Inhaling his delicious scent I felt my worries subside, maybe I will tell him what's wrong later. I feel safe enough with him, maybe I don't have to fight this war alone.

I dozed off somewhere between reaching inner peace and thinking about how much I really do like Gerard, and how much I'd like to see him as a nudist.

* * *

La la la. Here is another chapter and thanks for all of you who review.

It seems to be the same constant people so thank you for sticking around and doing your duty of reviewing.

It kinda annoys me when people favorite the story and put it on alerts but never review, I understand not wanting to review but still, give me a break, I update and I write more and more and try to make it awesome and you can't even be bothered to take two seconds and tell me you like it or tell me it sucks or fix something for me.

I know I have things that I haven't commented on in my favorites but those are the stories I haven't read yet and I need to read and I promise that when I do I will review them.

If you are in that category I promise that one of these days I will get to your story and I WILL review! That is my duty as a fellow writer and as a fellow reader.

Now Do your Fuckin' job and review! Push the damn button and type it up!

Thank you and wow it seems like I'm pissed but I'm just messin', well I am a little annoyed...

I love all of you!

.Rawr.


	6. These Fairies Come in Last

* * *

It Was Love At First Bite

* * *

-Chapter Six-

'These Fairies come in Last'

* * *

xxx One Week later xxx

"Frankie...Frankie...Frankie baby, wake up." Gerard's warm, fresh breath was dancing in my ear and bouncing around in my brain as he softly woke me up. "Hey sunshine," he spoke as I cracked open my eyes and stretched, still sitting on his lap. It had become a ritual that I sat on Gerard's lap to go for lunch but I always fell asleep and ended up staying in the backseat sleeping while they ate. "We're at the mansion for lunch. But if you want we can stay out here and have some quality time in the back seat," Gerard joked, wiggling his eyebrows, as I laughed and my heart flew into throat.

Drowsily I asked, "Where the fuck is everybody? I know I'm a heavy sleeper but I would have heard them and just went back to a deep sleep. And if I didn't wake up then you could have just pushed me off you and onto the seat. Prolly would have stayed here again if I woke up."

"They all ran inside before the car even stopped rolling. They raced in and declared last one in a fairy. Anyways you haven't had lunch for a week now, you need to eat." I got off Gerard and stepped out of the car, stretching on my tippy toes with my arms stretched out over my head.

"Then I should go in last. I'm here, I'm queer, and I'm fucking proud." My stomach gave a loud growl, "and this fairy is _hunnnn_gry!"

"Then we might have to step in the door at the same time and tie for last." Gerard pushed out behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist and led me to the door. "And this fairy is so hungry he could eat delicious little you."

"Oh no! Must I run away from the big bad monsta?" I joked back. We both stopped at the threshold and stepped over together smiling at each other.

"So my lovely fairy, what would you like to eat?" I thought it over for a minute, my index finger tapping my chin.

"Veggie burger, fries, veggie kid Chik'n patties, mac-n-cheese, cool ranch Doritos, brownies, oh! cherries, a cherry slushie, Popsicles, salt and vinegar chips, tuna straight from the can, PB&J, Veggie kid taco 'meat' with scoops, grilled cheese, muscles, clams, crayfish, veggie kid hotdogs, ramen noodle soup, chocolate milk, fountain soda, salad, an apple, string cheese, crystal light or Kool-Aid, some smokes, and black coffee please." I replied confidently. Gerard just stared at me with his mouth open. "What? Is that too much? I'm sor-"

"Didn't I tell you about Frankie's monster appetite?" Gerard just shook his head as I stood there smiling innocently. Mikey's eyes narrowed, "And I have a suspicion that he throws it all back up."

"NO!" I said with a little too much emphasis. "Psh. Why would i do that? I just love food and I don't gain a pound cus I work it off."

"Frankie, masturbating to gay porn does not qualify as exercise." My face glowed red.

"Shut up Mikey! You know I don't masturbate to it cus you're always there. I can't even get hard infront of you! And you are making things worse If you say anything else shocking Gerard's jaw might fall off!"

Mikey and I stood there before Mikey smiled wickedly and blurted out, "Frank is always staring at Gerard's ass and I heard him moan 'Gerard' in his sleep Saturday, and this was a wet dream moan. Also, he told me that he likes someone by the name of, drum roll please," I heard Bob and Ray and several other vampires beating the counter in the kitchen in a drum roll, "GERARD!" Mikey ran off and I chased after him screaming.

Mikey laughed like a suicidal maniac as I chased him hollering, "Mikey! You asshole! I told you that in confidence! and you swore on your left nut you wouldn't tell anyone! I want your left nut and I'm going to feed it to your dog! And, by the fucking way you cunt, it was NOT a wet dream! It was a nightmare and he was there! Also, I wasn't staring, I was admiring, nut not in a creepy way, I'm just jealous!"

I was just a fingertips length from Mikey's collar but someone caught me by the waist and turned around. Gerard firmly pressed his lips to mine. I brought my arms up around his neck and stood on my tippy toes. It was fucking MAGICAL! Gerard had the sweetest kisses with just enough dominance put into them. I could be the happiest boy if I just got to have Gerard's mouth as my own for the rest of my life.

As we pelled away Gerard muttered a winded "perfect" which I promptly replied "you are," and blushed deeply.

"Frankie, lets get this straight." shit, this doesn't sound good... "I like you, I REALLY like you, but" Fuck! "I" Damn! "don't" Cuntfaces! "know," Huh? "how" Damn! "you" Hmm? "are" Where is this going? "about" Herpes? What the fuck? Why does that come to mind... "this. I mean, I, I love you but I don't want to force you into anything so... you know I-"

I cut him off with a kiss, "I love you too." We hared a smile. "Boyfriends?" I asked worried, but Gerard smiled and nodded.

"Boyfriends." We sealed the deal with a deep kiss.

* * *

La La La So much has happened in the last two days but I come with updates!  
The more stressed out I get I either write more and more or drop out of everything.  
So love love love!

NOW REVIEW OR GERARD WILL PEE IN YOUR SHOES!


	7. Revenge is a B but that Dip Ain’t Right

* * *

**It Was Love at First Bite**

**

* * *

  
**

-Chapter Seven-

Revenge is a Bitch but that Dip Ain't Right

* * *

I stared down at the table of food in front of me in pure bliss. I would eat it all, it wouldn't take me long either. Maybe Mikey was right...about me throwing it back up, but how else would I fit this much in my tiny body? I'm only five foot and two and a half inches! Yes, I know I'm short. I'm not growing any taller either. Damn my short vampire stature.

"...That's too much food." Gerard shook his head as I jumped into a pile of fries. Not literally of course, I would have gotten lost. Yes, there was a mountain of fries, they aren't all for me, but I will eat the majority of it. We were all pigging out at the table except for Gerard who just sat there, shaking his head. I sat next to the mountain of fries sucking up a milkshake and making a large dent in the fries. "Frankie...you better watch out or that's going to fall..."

I just laughed and told him not to worry. I kept shoving fries into my mouth until the pile started to sway and an avalanche of heaven came raining down on me, surrounding me in fries. Gerard snickered a "told ya" and started to eat from my pile.

"OH MY GOD! I'M IN HEAVEN!" I screamed and lunged into Gerard's lap. I snuggled into his neck and licked my greasy fingers. "Cute boys, piles of food, friends, and not going back to school, this is an euphoria. Oh, yeah, and Gerard is here."

"Hey! How come I don't go in the cute boys category?" Gerard frowned at me.

"Because, you aren't cute," Gerard's face fell and I know I hurt his ego so I quickly went on, "You are down right sexy. A complete sex god. Since there is only one person in that category I didn't add it so it sounded like it was plural. Ya know what I'm sayin'"

"Oh yeah, I understand what you're putting down." Mikey spoke up. We all looked at him, completely shocked. Gerard pushed his chair back a little. Did he just come onto his brother? I'm pretty sure my eye twitched, no, I'm positive it did. It's still twitching as everyone was silent and staring at Mikey. "Oh," Mikey's face grew red and he realized what he had done. "I'm not agreeing that Gerard is a sex god...but I understand what he's saying about, you know, not wanting...to make it...sound like its...plural?"

He began to sink down in his chair with the bag of dorritos. We heard a thump as Mikey hit the floor and was sitting under the table, away from all the eyes. I took this chance for revenge. "I always knew he was weird. He totally got off watching a gay porn where the guy looked a lot like Gerard. The long black hair, full pink lips, beautiful pale skin, tall and- AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!! Troll! Troll! It's got mee! The table troll has my leg! I'm sorry! I'm Soooooorrrrrryyyyyy!" I cried as I got pulled under the table.

I sat face to face with a glaring Mikey. "Fix this right now or I will tell them about," The leaned in and whispered in my ear so their vampire ears couldn't hear, "how you jerked off and came in the dip they are eating."

I stared at him bug eyed. He wouldn't, would he? He would. "But-but, you were there too!" I whispered back. "It wasn't my idea and don't act like you didn't do it too!" I thought it over and played the act. "fine," I hung my head. "I will make it right."

I crawled up onto Gerard's lap from under the table. Very awkward. At one point his crouch was in my face and he gave me a seductive look and kinda bucked his hips so I had to pinch his inner thigh so I could crawl up.

"Yeah, you guys are a great help. I could have been killed but whatever. I have to confess, in the porn Mikey didn't get off to the guy who looked like Gerard. It was the guy who looked like Bob." insert evil laughter please. "And you guys are eating his cum, he jerked off into the dip. I'm sorry, he told me to keep it a secret or he was going to lie and say it was me."

Ray and Bob dropped their chips that were covered in dip. I was grateful Gerard hadn't taken any. As I got off Gerard to got to the bathroom, to err...pee. I was tackled by Mikey. He snarled at me and I just chuckled, "Revenge is a bitch, isn't it?"

Mikey calmed down and twisted off me and sat next to me. "We have a fucked up friendship."

"I agree." I nodded in agreement. "Now, I have to piss."

"Don't puke a lung up." That whore, he screamed it so everyone could hear. I just flipped him off as I walked away. He better hope I don't really puke a lung up now.

* * *

So, happy July 23rd!  
It's My Chemical Romance day again!  
My second favorite day, right behind Halloween!  
Since it is My Chem Day I have lots of updates in store for the lovely readers.  
I wish you all a great My Chem Day filled with lots of love.

.Love.


	8. Bite the Hand that Creates

* * *

**It Was Love At First Bite**

* * *

-Chapter Eight-

Bite the Hand that Creates

* * *

After pigging out we all headed back to school, late as usual. As theywent off to their different classes I slipped out of the school. I told them I wasn't going back to school so I felt no reason to say bye, even though I did want a goodbye kiss from Gerard.

I wandered down the street with my hoodie zipped up and the hood up, with my hands in the front pockets, kicking at random stones, and ended at the small, local park. Sitting on the swing set I rocked back and forth, my ankles cracking loudly at first.

With a sigh of relief I pulled out a cigarette and placed it in my mouth. I chewed on the filter, my mind blank and my eyes glazed over as I stared at the gutter. I finally lit the cancer stick and came back to earth.

Ever since I left the Way mansion I just haven't felt right. It was nothing new, it was just another one of those days. I was fighting off the depression that was tearing at my heart as I inhaled another breath of poisons, all sorts of toxins from both the cigarette and New Jersey air in general entered my system. I love New Jersey but I must admit that it's a shit hole.

My eyes had a heaviness to them, it as though I was tired, fighting off tears, and my eyes are dry all at the same time. As I acknowledged the usually signs of depression tears sprung to my eyes for no particular reason. Sure I had plenty to cry about but nothing had brought on these tears. I blinked back the tears and wondered what was the reason behind them like I have before and I will again in the not so distant future.

I rested my head against the chain of the swing, my eyes drooping closed. I have been so tired lately, I can't sleep at night and it's starting to wear me down. The only sleep I have been getting for the last week is in Mikey's car when I fall asleep on Gerard and when I pass out from sleep deprivation.

The memory of Gerard's smell filled my senses. I always feel so secure in his arms, I think that's why I find it so easy to sleep when he's close. When I'm alone at night I just toss and turn and look around my room in fear every few minutes.

Lately I have been more paranoid then usually. Rightfully so, _she_'s made it obvious that _she_ is coming for me. I never feel a speck safety until the sun begins to rise and I know that _she _is sleeping.

That is, if _she_ still hides in the shadows, like the old days. It's these thoughts that keeps me awake all night. I know that even during the day I am in intense danger but the sun's rays still makes me feel a little more secure then the dark void.

I have gotten stronger but I don't think I could ever beat _her_. _She_ is a full vampire, which already gives her an advantage over me, that and the fact the _she_ is the one who made me. Just that fact alone makes her dominant over me.

I have eluded her for centuries, but I got too comfortable here, I made roots here, the thought of leaving pains me, _she _knows that. I don't want to keep running, but I don't know what else to do. After all this time I don't want to hand my life over to _her_, but would it be worth living without everything I have here?

My heart ached at the thought of never seeing Gerard's face again. I can't even entertain the thought of having him elope with me. It would be too cruel.

I flicked the ash's off the end of the cigarette I have been absently smoking. I swung off the set and flicked the burning filter to the now gone cigarette to the ground. I walked with my hands in my pockets and my head bowed. As I walked my head reeled, my eyes scanning the paved sidewalk for nothing in particular.

How much longer do I have until _she_ is here? Or maybe _she_ is already here and just watching, waiting for me to get cozy enough and let my guard down before _she_ makes her move.

With a sigh I stopped and looked up into the distance. What am I going to do? I had attempted suicide twice as a human, I have thought about it several times as a vampire, but now, I'm not so sure I want to die. Am I ready to embrace death?

My heart thudded against my chest and tears welled up. I would leave be leaving everything I love behind either way. There was no way I could go to the clan for help. They don't help strays. That's what I am, just a stray dog, waiting to be put down.

I began walking back to my apartment again, my heart heavy. So do I continue to run like a coward or do I enjoy what I have left of this life then go by _her_ hand like everyone else I've loved? It's obvious when put that way. I will stay and get as much out of life as I can before _she_ takes it from me.

I wont be that easy to put down. I vow that I wont go down with out a fight, even if it is a useless effort. I reached my door and pushed through it, slamming the door and locking it. I curled up on my bed, staring at the wall, my heart heavy with pain. Tomorrow I will start living, today I'm just too tired. My eyes closed and I fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Depressed, tired, and unable to sleep.  
It's obviously where this chapters motivations are coming from.  
Please review and I will update again soon,  
Hopefully I will break out of this soon.  
huff! It's every month now that I get depressed, sometimes twice a month.  
And no, it isn't caused by PMS.  
I am just a messed up kid.

Please review.

.Love.


	9. Don't Molest That Dinosaur, he WILL bite

**

* * *

**

**It Was Love At First Bite**

**

* * *

**

-Chapter Nine-

Don't Molest that Dinosaur, he WILL Bite Back!

* * *

I felt myself being shaken and since couldn't get away from it and couldn't sleep through it so I slowly open my eyes, the bright sunlight streaming through the window assaulting my eyes. The window was bolted shut but Gerard had pulled back the curtains, allowing a flood of light in. I glanced up and met Gerard's glowing eyes and crooked smile.

"Morning star shine," He ran his fingers over my cheek as I stretched and searched his eyes. He curled the tip of my fringe around his forefinger. As if it was a dream I saw Gerard come down and place his lips to mine. My eyes slid closed as I pressed my lips back against the warmth. It was short and sweet but it meant everything to me and I saw that Gerard felt the same with those eyes of his.

"Not that I object, but what are you doing here?" I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him down onto the bed with me. He chuckled and fell down beside me, wrapping is arms around me as I snuggled into his side.

"Well, star shine, I figured we could spend a little quality time together today, just you and me." Gerard nuzzled his nose into the strip of hair on the top of my head. "Is that all right with you? If you already have plans I can go."

I wrapped my legs around Gerard and pulled him closer. "You're mine now! You're not going nowhere!" I bit the side of his face and smiled up to him, after the initial shock of the bite wore off he chuckle and whapped my nose like I'm a naughty puppy.

Jeeze, that's with me being compared to a dog these days? I am that ugly? Damn. It kindas bringing me down... no. No. I can't be brought down, I have to stay positive and enjoy my last days. Seriously, how can I get brought down with Gerard here in my bed? Nada. Not going to happen. I am fucking SOARING with excitement and love and about 1000 other known positive feelings caused by Gerard coursing through my veins.

"So what did you have in mind for our day together?"

"Well, we could do the cliche date of dinner, movies, and a stroll in the park with ice cream. Or we can mix it up and go to a comic book store, the playground with the dinosaur spring thingy, or we could stay here and uh work out," Gerard wiggled his eyebrows and laughed as I pretended to mull over the idea.

I pushed his shoulder so he fell flat on his back onto the bed. I crawled over him, straddling him. "Well Gee, If you give me a ride on your back I would love to go to the playground and play with the dinosaur. I just hope no little kids are there. If there are, I guess I could settle for playing with you." I bit his jawbone then licked to the sweet spot under his ear. I sucked down on that spot, grazing my teeth over it. I heard Gerard bite back a moan so I pulled away to spend more attention on his lips.

Gerard gasped as I nibbled on his bottom lip. I grabbed his lips with mine and slipped my tongue it; my body tingling everywhere Gerard caresses it. Our tongues wound together, a choreographed dance that had both of us shuddering and pushing against the other for more.

I pulled away, a line of spit following me. Gerard slipped his tongue out and ran it across his lips, breaking the line. "Awe, Gee you know I want nothing more than to continue but I don't think we will be fit to got to the playground if your uh problem gets any larger."

Gerard scoffed, "Hey, you started it! And my problem? You might want to look down at those pants of yours." Sticking my tongue out at Gerard I got off him. Gerard moved so he was sitting up against the headboard as he spoke. As I went to step away her pulled me back down onto his lap. "Oh no, Star shine, it seems you fell down... right into my lap. I guess you just can't stay away from me."

Gerard's words came slower as the sentence closed. His eyes were heavy with lust. From the sharp pain poking into me it is safe to assume that we aren't going to the park with out scarring little kids. I can't say that I'm in the best of shapes either at the moment. I twisted in Gerard's lap so I was in the all too familiar position so I was straddling him again.

I sat down on Gerard's lap, methodically rubbing against the bulge in his pants. "Fraank," Gerard let out my name in a breathy moan. My heart fluttered and more blood rushed to my now throbbing member just from hearing Gerard moan my name. Both of our breaths are labored, our hot breaths mixing together as I rocked against Gerard's flaming erection.

Gerard's eyes, half lidded, burned with love and lust. The two emotions swirling around in his hazel eyes pulled me closer so our lips met. We placed chaste kisses upon the others lips while Gerard slid my shirt of before tearing his own shirt off. Gerard leaned down and captured my nipple in his mouth. I arched into him, moaning out his name. Gerard placed one hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer to him as the other hand rested on my hip bone and pushed me down against him further, creating more friction.

"G-Gerard! That's enough, ahh. P-Please, just do it now!" I couldn't take anymore of Gerard's skilled tongue or hands. Both of us were ready, we burned with lust. Gerard popped open the buttons on my pants and unzipped them, helping me shimmy out of them. My jeans and boxers were thrown to the floor followed shortly by Gerard's.

I sat on my knees hovering over Gerard with my arms wrapped around his neck and his hands grabbed my hips. Gerard remove one hand and after soaking three fingers with spit proceeded to poke inside my puckered hole and stretch me out. As the third finger was added Gerard hit my G spot and I trusted down onto his fingers as he plunged them in and out of me.

Gerard removed is fingers, earning a groan of protest from me. Gerard hovered at my entrance before slamming me down onto him. I cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Gerard guided me up and down on him, as he trusted up into me. Moans escaped our lips and I brought my hands down to run along Gerard's flat chest.

I looked Gerard in the eyes and his eyes flashing a predatorily red. He was holding back his vampire side and I knew it was killing him. "Bite me."

Our movements slowed but didn't stop. "Are, are you sure? It will might hurt you more..."

"Gerard, bite me. Please." Gerard still seemed uncertain but the beast in him took over. Leaning forward, his fangs extended and after licking the nape of my neck and grazing it with his razor sharp teeth he sank his fangs into me. I gasped, my stomach leaping out of place. I was expecting pain but this was something way different. Pleasure washed over my body. This was something I had never felt before.

I threw my head back, seeing only white. Gerard pushed in and out of me angrily, bruising my ass for sure. I didn't care; all of the pain meshed with the pleasure and made it much more desirable. I couldn't take anymore, that tightening in my stomach was released and I splattered against Gerard's chest and mine. I sputtered out a quick "ugn, I'm coming!" To warn Gerard, his response a growl before cumming in time with me.

I fell forward onto Gerard's chest, this arms automatically wrapping around me. We caught our breaths. We moved so we were laying on the bed together, instead of leaning on the headboard. When Gerard pulled out of me I felt empty but as soon as he pulled me into his arms again I was complete. Like a hole in my heart was sealed up. Well, one down, several thousand to go. But it seemed that every touch, every kiss from Gerard sealed another hole in my heart. He was making he whole again.

Gerard tilted my head to get a better look and the spot he had bitten me. He kissed it softly, his light brush tickling my skin and causing Goosebumps to rise on my arms. "You are mine, forever. I promise my sweet Frankie, my blessed Star shine; I will never hurt you. You are my world, my everything. We are linked together forever now, mine, for every other vampire to see and smell. My love, do you accept?"

"Of course I do," I stroked his cheek lovingly while lying on his chest. "Gerard, you are the only person I could ever put up with for eternity. I love you more than you will ever know. You are my sun, my moon, my air, and my existence. I could not live without you and you know that." We shared a passionate kiss of course, what else do you do when speaking of love? "Now, my dear Gerard, you must get up and dressed. I have a date with a dinosaur named Rex. I am going to ride him all afternoon! My big, sexy, purple dinosaur!"

"Frankie, I'm warning you not to get too freaky on that dinosaur. Now that we're mates there is nothing stopping me from taking you in public. I will if you are too bad. So if you stay so you are a tease and push your limits you know what will happen. So please, babe, never change." Gerard gave me that playful smile again.

As we walked out the door to the park I slapped Gerard's ass and jumped on his back. "You're my sexaoruas!" I nuzzled into his hair and held on for the ride.

* * *

THE EDITED VERSION IS UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
w00t!

So here is the edited version of this chapter.  
Next chapter coming soon.  
The more reviews the faster it comes. :D

.Love.

[[this is like August...something...28th! Ha! My phone just went off and that's how I found out...that's actually sad... oh well, this is getting to long. I am just here to say that I did some extra editing and fixed the mistakes that word processor made. Like changing Frank to Freeman. WTF? How does it do that? And why! Gerard did NOT moan Freeman, he moaned Frank, but with an extra a 'cos he dragged out the name just a tiny bit, 'cos it's a moan. Well, this is just here to say it's another editing. Sorry, this had gotten dragged on and on and I still haven't shut up. Jesh. byez! .Love.]]


	10. Playing it Down, Not Working

**

* * *

**

**It Was Love at First Bite**

**

* * *

  
**

-Chapter Ten-

Playing it Down, Not Working...

* * *

"You know, most people have sex after the first date, not before it." I chuckled on Gerard's back. I am forcing him to carry me all the way to the playground because of the damage he did to my neck and ass.

"Well, we're not most people. Can we even be called people? We aren't human. Vampires. The living dead. The Damned. Full bloods are born to dead parents and live with them, then when we die, at an age not of our choice. We just wake up some day and BAM! No heart beat, no more changing, dead."

"Hmm, yeah that would suck. But at least you knew it was going to happen. There are the lucky ones like Mikey who have parents there when they are born, but not the ones like me. No, they were there, but only physically. I'm not sure why _she _spared me. It's disgusting. Especially WHY she did it. Just go crazy and kill everyone but me, and I'm the one who apparently wronged her. I didn't but she thinks I did. The bitch is CRAZY!"

I slid off Gerard's back as we neared the playground. "Race ya! Human pace though!" I started to run to the swing set and turned around to have Gerard over top me. "I said human pace! There is no way that you could catch up like that and be grilling me with out using vamp abilities, cheater." I stuck my tongue out at Gerard as I sat in the swing.

"Fwaaankieee!" Gerard pouted, hugging the pole. "I'm sowwy, You're just too cute. I don't want to be separated from you, in case anything happens. The whole 'mate' thing, you know. Gets the blood pumpin'" That crooked smirk is back. Damn.

So I may be swooning because of that smirk. He's just SO sexy! And he's MY MATE! AHHHHH! I just shrieked like a girl in my head! Haha, yepp, 'cos of the very sexy Gerard who has become my mate. I could run and scream and never let out all the joy bubbling inside of me! Just AHHHH! I can barely sit still I'm so haaaaaaapppppyyyy!

"That blood better not be pumpin' anywhere in particular. I don't know about you but I am sore as fuck." I rubbed my neck where Gerard had bit into it. Seeing this Gerard removed my hand and massaged the flesh. I melted under his hand's maneuvers.

"I'm sorry star shine, I didn't mean to hurt you. This is why I was apprehensive of biting you. I never want to do anything that will cause you trouble." Gerard's eyes burned with sincere passion.

"Well, the bite didn't hurt. It was...it was great. It was FUCKING ORGASMIC! I'm sorry, I tried to play it down but if you EVER feel like biting me again do it! Don't even have to ask, the answer be ALWAYS yes! It was AMAZING! I saw mother fucking fireworks! There were stars twinkling behind my eyelids. Hey! Don't laugh at me!"

Gerard clutched his side, he was laughing that hard, doubling over and holding the chain of my swing to keep him up. "Fireworks? Stars? Oh my Star shine, that is you trying to play it down?"

I blushed and scowled. Damn Gerard, making fun of me. I turned away from him and as his laughter died down I asked him, "Why did you start calling me star shine?"

Gerard sobered up and for once he looked uncomfortable and blushed. "Um, well. Because we're both technically dead, and so are most of the stars that we see but even after death they keep glowing. I think stares are gorgeous when they light up the sky, and that's what you do, you light up my sky. Before you came around I was just fumbling around in the darkness."

"But doesn't the moon light up the sky?" I don't mean to sound like I am trying to tell him he's wrong and what he' saying is a lie, I'm just confused.

"The moon lights up the sky too, it is true, but the light of another lights it. One that is not of our world. We, the children of the darkness, turn our back on the moon, who fell in love with the sun, the son of the light. The moon is not what you are; you are beautiful in all the ways that it isn't. You are pure, untainted, you are the North Star. You guide me home everyday, you guide me back to you, the one person I want to spend forever with. You are my home."

Gerard lightly lifted my chin with his fingers and placed his mouth to mine. I pushed back against his lips, savoring the soft kiss. "You put a lot of thought into that."

"Well, what better to think of at night when one can not sleep? Thoughts of you kept me up all night. Now, I hope that you wont mind me proposing you finding a safe haven inside the mansion walls, laying in bed beside me each night."

He really is a romantic, that bastard. He knows that I will do whatever he says. I simply nod and a smile brightens his face. "Yes," I adverted my eyes. Now I have to tell him. He already knew something was up, but because we became mates I feel like I HAVE to tell him. "I have to tell you something..."

"What is it Frankie?" He looked concerned and rightfully so; I was being all mysterious and annoying.

"Well, it has to do with...the text I got a week or so ago...That's when it started...Again."

* * *

Oh shiit!  
There is a spider hiding somewhere on the desk and I am FREAKING OUT!!!!!!!  
That fucker better stay away from me...  
So I'm curled up on the chair, not letting anything touch me until I'm sure he's dead.  
Would someone please come over and kill this damn spider? PLEASE!  
It's big and white and just AAAAHHHHHH! SO GROSS!

So help.  
Please.  
He is affecting my updating pace.  
I am living in fear.  
And I lost the ring for my tragus. Bitches.  
I bet that cuntfaced spider stole it! AHHHH!  
That means he was on my ear!  
T.T I don't like spiders.

Review and I'll fight through my fears to update.


	11. Mine Mine Mine

**

* * *

**

**It Was Love At First Bite**

**

* * *

**

-Chapter 11-

Mine Mine Mine

* * *

"Well, ya know how I contradicted myself when we were talking about how half vamps like me came to be? I said that I didn't know why _she_ spared me and then I said it was disgusting why _she_ spared me. And it goes along with I get the chills and emphasis she or her when I talk about... _her_." Gerard nodded and sat down on the lower part of the jungle gym across from me on the swings.

"Well... _She_ just so happens to be my ex-fiance. But my family found out she was really a vampire and were like 'No way hoe!' Well, not exactly those words but you get the point. Well she got REALLY angry, apparently she is like, in love with me. Yeah, no one asked me about any of this, but I would have probably been killed if I said I was gay back then. This is like in the way early 1900's. I don't really know the exact year I was born but I know it was on Halloween. Pssssh, that's sweet!" Yeah, I am playing this off like it is no idea but inside I am screaming and crying overdramatically. Well, actually, in this situation it is probably appropriate.

"Well, yeah I was suppose to marry her then found out she was a vamp, then she was like 'We ARE getting married, just you wait Frank, we will be together forever. Our love will never die.' Well after some threats my parents said the wedding would go on, but I said no. Well, when I refused the cunt went bat shit insane! She killed everyone then turned me into a vampire. When I woke up it was the middle of the day and she was always one for tradition so she was sleepin' so I ran." I have to catch my breath here. Hey, bravo to me for not emphasizing the entire she's and her's when I talk about the bitch. Wanna throw a party for me? Oh damn... off topic. Hard to stay on topic 'cos it gets me jittery and all nervous and makes me just want to SCREAM!

"Weeeeeell, I have been running for years now. Move around all the time and such, never really getting to know people. Well, the other week, the day we first met, before we went to lunch I got a tx from her; she uses her victim's cell phones usually, and I was going to run again 'cos the cuntfaced bitch ass whore is coming but, I kinda got settled here for too long and I can't like run anymore and bail on you and everyone I love here. But I don't want to put you in harms way either. It's this really big conflict and...ummm...Gerard?" I trailed off on my high speed, scared as fuck story, for Gerard had begun to growl and bare his fangs.

I hope he isn't mad at me... I don't think so, but there is a possibility. I mean, I did put him and his whole coven in danger. Hell, the whole town is in danger. I don't think he is pissed at me but... you never know.

"Frankie," Gerard looked up at me through his bangs with his dark crimson eyes, I was struck stiff with fear, not of him but at the anger flowing out of him and seeing him change like that. I'm not sure why, but it always freaks me out the first time I see a full vampire change like that and this is my first time seeing Gerard change. "Why did you not tell me?" He moved at super speed to land in front of me, his now clawed hands gripping at my upper arms, the nails breaking skin. "I am going to gut that BITCH like a pig! No one hurts my Frankie. She's going to pay for it with her life." Gerard clenched his fist tighter, squeezing my arms and digging his claws in further, making me whimper. "Sorry," he muttered, as though ashamed, after the scent of blood wafted through the air to his nostrils. His eyes returned to their normal hazel and he took deep breaths as his hands pulled me to his chest then released to wrap his arms around my smaller frame.

"Babe, I'm not letting anything happen to you." Gerard breathed in my ear, nuzzling into my neck. "I just got really angry, sorry about that. I just can't stand the thought of someone hurting my little Star Shine. I won't allow anyone near you. I promise I will protect you, you won't even let a bug bite." That is just ludicrous, he is defiantly going overboard now. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that, it's just so hard to control myself when I get scared of losing you." I could feel his frown more than see it.

"Mine mine mine" Gerard muttered against my neck. What the hell? I would be in love with a freak. Haha, yuppers, I am in love with a freak but I couldn't be happier. I snuggled further into Gerard's chest. Mine mine mine; I replayed it over in my head. I am Gerard's and he is mine. I let out a content sigh. For some reason, no matter what my fears are, I always feel completely safe in Gerard's arms.

Love sure is a funny thing... haha, it seems like this relationship was love at first bite. I loved him before that and I know he loved me before the bite but it still works because it's a whole new love, a stronger love now. Now we are mates and the bond can never be broken.

* * *

Sorry ten times over!  
I was on vacation in New Orleans nut I'm back and ready to update like crazy!|  
w00t for that!

of fuck it all, WWIII just broke out at my house.  
I'm a product of my environment,  
That's why I am so fucked up.  
I might go crazy if I hear "Fuck you you fucking asshole" one more time.  
So reviews will make me feel better.

Going to my fantasy land now, drown it all out.

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

I AM NOT AFRAID TO KEEP ON LIVING! I AM NOT AFRAID TO WALK THIS WORLD ALONE! HONEY IF YOU STAY YOU'LL NE FORGIVEN, NOTHING YOU CAN SAY CAN STOP ME GOING HOME!

My Chemical romance, the ultimate cure all.

.Love.

* * *


	12. Nighty Night Babes

* * *

**It Was Love At First Bite**

* * *

-Chapter 12-

Nighty Night Babes

* * *

Mikey-

So, I have to share a bed with a very wicked Gerard now. He cleaned out all of my stuff from my apartment and it is now being sorted through before it can enter his room. If that isn't enough all night EVERY NIGHT he wants to fuck! I mean, I like sex, I need sex but EVERY NIGHT, several times a night, is a little much. He is making me fall asleep in class and miss things. I got in trouble five times this week because I fell asleep in class. Which doesn't help my anxiety about talking in my sleep or having a wet dream while in school.

A plus is that I can now watch Death Note when I want. YES! And the lovely Geebear of mine got me my own new laptop! w00t! So now I can write my wicked Matt and Mello smut anytime anywhere, with no fear of someone finding it and reading it. My old laptop was just blaaah and I didn't trust it with a piece of cake. But I don't trust anyone with a piece of cake so... mmm now I want cake.

I'm going to go get cake because super duper you is having a birthday today! September 10th bitches! Remember the date! Yeah, I am going to go get cake, I'll write you again later.

Xoxo

Frankie

I slid the piece of lined paper across the table and secured it under Mikey's arm. He gave me an agitated glare then continued typing on his laptop. All morning I had been sneaking notes under his arm. The first time he kinda chuckled but by the time the 30th one came around he was pissed.

I ignored his death glare and scampered off to the kitchen for a piece of cake. It's not right for Mikey to be so pissy on his birthday, usually he's super fun and nice, more so than usual. I wonder what has him down, but he won't tell me. He gets even crankier when I ask. He's being a cunt, to make a long story short; he's being a cunt. A stupid fuck faced cunt.

I grabbed a large piece of the chocolate cake and took it to Gerard and my bedroom. I looked up the youtube video of the boy who blocked his own shot with Matties and Mello and began to eat my cake. I'm not even listening to the music; I'm just rocking to the beat and thinking.

I wonder why Mikey's so down... He has been a lot lately. Gerard said it's just sexual frustration. I miss Gerard. He's only been gone two days but I miss him. I have to always stay in the house with out him or if I go out Bob has to accompany me. I hope he gets back from New Orleans soon!

SIGHS! That's all I do since he's gone! Well, I'm going to go bother Mikey. I will make him smile! I don't care if I have to put hooks in his mouth and play him like a puppet! The bitch is going to smile.

I busted into the living room where Mikey was working on the computer at screamed out "MIKEY HAS A GERBIL IN HIS ASS THAT HE NAMED HOWARD! HE WISHES IT WERE BOB IN HIS ASS THOUGH!" I ran away chuckling as Mikey lunged at me and came roaring at me.

Mikey finally tackled me as I reached the back lawn. I lay on my back and Mikey over top of me, straddling my stomach, seething in anger. Just to make him angrier I keep going, I don't know why, I know he's going to kill me but I just can't stop. Maybe I am a super huge masochist after all. "Oh is that squeaking? Howard? Oh! Oh dear! It seems Howard is upset with you because you don't want him anymore, you call out Bob's name in bed and not his. That's terrible Mikey! And Bob is totally straight, does he know?"

Mikey's inner demon was coming out but I couldn't stop. My heart pounded against my chest and the adrenaline pumped through me as a smirk crossed my lips. Mikey's eyes flashed red and his claws dug into my shoulder as he pinned me down. My stomach fluttered as his fangs came out and his eyes turned a complete blood red.

"Frankie," Mikey seethed, venom dripping in his voice. He growled as I chuckled against him, my body shaking as my laughter escaladed. Mikey is being vicious, maybe if he gets all of this anger put he will be normal again, the little cunt. He thinks he's going to hurt me but the fucker is weaker than I am. I might not be very strong but I didn't survive so long by being a pansy. I had to fight to survive and he has had everything handed to him, I'll be damned if he will take me out when she couldn't.

Mikey growled dangerously and I growled back in turn, my fangs growing out with my claws but all the rest staying the same. Fighting while keeping control has always come easy for me. Mikey lunged for my throat, feeling the threat I was putting out but before he made it down he was tackled back off of me. I looked up in a haze, my mind not working fast enough to comprehend whom had thrown Mikey off of me.

Just 10 feet away Mikey lay on the ground, his demonic features having faded away. He lay with his eyes closed and his head lolled to the side. Over top of him stood another male vampire I had never seen. He had long, greasy, black hair past his shoulders and eyeliner smeared under his eyes as though he had just come from a long night of partying and drugs.

The stench of blood rolled off him as he cooed my name, "Fraaaannkiie; oh you're even more beautiful then she said." The odd vampire walked towards me, I sat up all the way, ready to run, but he was before me before I could move away. "Oh Frankie, don't you want to come with me?" I shook my head as I cringed away from his alcohol-tainted breath.

"Who are you?" My breath was hard to catch and I felt as though I was going to pass out as I had used all of it to speak to him. The mess of a vampire smiled, bringing his gloved hands to hold each side of my face. The fingers were cut from the gloves at the knuckle so I felt his velvety skin against mine as he ran his fingers over my cheeks.

"Oh my Frankie. It seems you have distracted me with your beauty, where are my manners? I am Bert McCracken. I have been given orders to come and obtain you for you highness." He rolled his eyes as he said highness, obviously displeased by taking orders from her. "I was rather upset about having to do her biding but not that I've seen you I might just run away with you and keep you to myself.

I scooted back, and shook my head back and forth, trying to shake his hands away from my face. He looked crest fallen as I pushed him away as he tried to crawl over me. "I'm sorry but no. I am not going with you. I am staying here, I have a mate here, and I have a life here. Tell that BITCH that I am NOT hers. I never have been, never will be." I pushed away and got up to walk away but he grabbed me and pinned me face down to the ground.

"Well, listen here, 'cos I wasn't _asking _if you wanted to go, I was _telling_." His breath was hot in my ear and I could still see Mikey's unconscious body lying across the grass. "Now, are you listening?" His hand slid up my shirt and he pressed all of his weight on me, suffocating me.

I nodded as tears sprung to my eyes, his nails tearing the flesh of my chest open as he dragged them down to my stomach. Gerard, help! Please! GERARD! I screamed and screamed in my head but nothing but screams and whimpers passed through my throat as he dragged his claws across me.

I heard a soft whisper of "Nighty night babes," before everything went black.

* * *

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
I'm back for another chapter!  
I might not be back for a while though, sadly.  
It hurts to type 'cos I burnt my hand and now my computer isn't working.  
Happy late birthday to Mikey Way!  
I meant to update on his birthday but the computer wasn't working then I burnt myself.

Next chapter will hopefully come soon but I don't think so.  
I will try to have it by the end of the week.  
Oh, and BTW!  
MY BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP ON THE 17TH!  
w00t!

I lovers yous!  
Please review.

.Love.


	13. Over My Living Dead Body

**It Was Love At First Bite**

**

* * *

**-Chapter 13-

Over My Living Dead Body

* * *

My head pounded as the haze of black vanished. I pushed myself up and forced my stinging eyes open. I'm have no clue where I am. What happened? I am sitting on an unfamiliar cot in an unfamiliar cabin. The small, one room cabin is poorly lit and eerie. As of right now I am alone but I am unsure as to how long that will last...

I pushed myself up off the cot and make my way to the barred windows, all I can see are trees and falling leaves for miles with no end. Iron bars over the window and a series of locks on the door. Great. I am trapped. This could be the end. Gerard, I miss you so... will I be able to see you again- no, I shouldn't think like that. I have to remain positive. I will survive, I will get out of here and back to Gerard.

My thoughts were cut off by the wooden door swinging open and slamming shut. The figure let out a shriek and danced across the room to stop in front of me. "Oh Frankie! You are up!" The now familiar vampire sang, my stomach twisted in knots of disgust. "I was so worried that I was too rough with you! You know, 'cos sometimes I just can't control my strength. It's sad really but seeing your beautiful face up makes me so much more exuberant!" The vampire's enthusiasm was making me sick. I just want to get home, doesn't he see that?

"Bert, stop. Take me home." I demand of him but my voice shook too much and gave away my fear. He just chuckled and waggled his finger in front of him.

"Nu-uh-uh! You're not going anywhere my lovely! You are stuck with me in this here hut until I get sick of you." The older vampire smirked viciously. "you see," he turned serious on me, his features darkening dramatically, "I came to a conclusion while you were napping." Napping? He knocked me out. This guy needs a reality check. "I decided that I am NOT going to turn you over the that _conniving bitch!" _He spat out the last words venomously. "No, no, no. you are going to stay here and be my pet until I grow tired of you. And at that point, when I grow tired of you, I will throw you away like all the others." He smiled dangerously at me then brightened up almost immediately. "But don't worry, it may take hundred of years for that to happen!"

Somehow this just was not making me feel any better. I wonder why... Well at least my sarcasm is still intact.

He is good though, he destroyed almost all the hope left in me, thou not well enough for there is still a grain of hope left. Gerard should be back soon and he can follow the scent, I hope. Maybe the mate thing will somehow lead him to me. I don't know. All I know is there is no way I am getting out of here and I can't stay here forever. I would rather kill myself then spend any extended period of time with this murderous freak, much less a lifetime.

"Oh!" Bert spoke, once again chipper. "I brought you back some food. Eat up, you are going to need all the strength you can get," He winked at me and I shuddered. I don't even want to know what he is thinking about but I do know that it will NOT be happening! Over my living dead body!

Two weeks found me curled up on the tiny cot, my legs tucked into my chest hiding my fresh wounds as I push myself against the wall as though my force alone would push a hole through the wood. Regrettably I am only a half vampire so I have no such strength. I rested my forehead on my knees as best as I could, whining as my stomach growled painfully sending a shiver through my body. The dirty vampire had brought back food but had not taken into account that I am a vegetarian and refuse to eat any sort of animal causing me to go hungry while salivating as the smell of fresh blood wafted through the air and found its way unforgivably to my nostrils.

I lifted my head slightly to peer at the kidnaper. Vampnaper? Either way I peeked up at Bert conspicuously as to see of this whereabouts and saw him sitting at the small, plastic folding table, arms crossed tightly over his broad chest and staring at me intently. A proud smirk rose to his lips and victory gleamed in this eyes as he locked eyes with me and I slowly put my head down again, glaring the disgusting man. I hope he doesn't take that as me trying to deny my feelings for him. Yepp that's what it is, shit. How daft can one guy be?

The sound of the chair scraping back along the floor jolted my head up and had my body stiffening. I had hardly seconds before Bert was sitting next to my tucked away legs and swirling his fingers on my knee as though to sooth me. He leaned into me and purred, "Frankie baby, when are you going to let it go and just stop resisting your urges. It's not healthy you know, we need to... release," he smirked at me with what I can only imagine as seductively, "themselves in order to function."

I pulled closer to myself and further away from the greasy man. I wanted to scream at him. Tell him to leave me alone. Demand that he take me back to Gerard. Cry for all the simple things I am missing like Mikey's content grin that was always so relaxed that every time I saw it I felt as though a wave washed over me and took all my troubles away. I miss Gerard's tight hold around me as I snuggled into his chest just breathing in his angelic scent and feeling his warm breath on my ear. I miss the normal, almost mundane Bob as he kept our chaotic group of friends in check. I miss Ray's crazy hair, his effeminate voice and epic tales of being the 'Mastermind'. I miss Gerard. All my thoughts are of him, I can almost feel his warm breath on my ear as he tells me not to worry.

My eyes snap open and Bert is whispering into my ear as to how he has been patient but that has worn thin. "Don't worry dear, I will be good to you. you don't need to worry. This time will be just about discovering your body," his eyes smoldered and I looked away searching for a way out, "As time goes by I will take you any way you want but first I must prepare you for that abuse." He grinned wickedly at me and attempted to crawl over me but I shot up, accidentally knocking him in the jaw with my shoulder. I made it to the other corner of the room, pressing my back to it fearfully and looking to the bed where Bert sat rubbing his jaw as waves of contempt rolled off him.

Bert stood, growling as his faced contorted furiously. "Oh deary," he snarled at me, "Must we fight like this?" he's mocking me as he takes slow, measured steps forward. "You will burn in hell they say so why don't you live it up now? If you don't I will see to it that you do burn. So what do ya say? I'll be your loaded gun." He smirked and chuckled to himself darkly.

A lump rose in my throat painfully and chocked me. I wanted to curl over on myself and just left sobs wreck my body but I was paralyzed. Too scared to move, too scared to make a sound, with the exception of the small whimpers that I was unable to hold back. I wanna drink, I want this feeling washed down. Ha. Of all the things to wish for. Clawing at the wall behind me I sniffle watching the crazed vampire with a look familiar to a cornered animal feeling it's demise coming.

Bert takes a step forward slowly and I shut my eyes. With each step he takes I strip away more of myself, closing down. I feel his warm breath washing over my neck once more and emptiness fills me.

Fingers brush my cheek and I flinch back from the unexpected touch. Part of me wants to rise back up but I push it down once more. Empty.

* * *

Yeah, you thought I was dead.  
But I'm not.  
I just don't have a computer.  
And there is no plan on getting me a computer.  
So are the woes of living with selfish buttfaces.  
I am stealing a computer right now.  
That makes me evil.  
So that means you should probably review.  
Or evil things will happen to you :D

.Love.


End file.
